comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-16 - Dancing with Death in the Pale Moonlight
It was Ma's Diner in Gotham. Wade was there, in and out of business. Some things one did for funsies, but Wade's latest trip to Gotham had nothing on pleasure. Some things were done to salvage your own soul. Wade had long since passed that as he sat in the all night eaterie. His purposes in the town were trying to salve someone else's that he had long since fallen for and otherwise knew there would be no 'backsies' with, but that the least he could do was try and skewer off the end of a tumor that would otherwise be at a constant threat of reinfection. And the Jukebox went to play on a mournful 'when a man loves a woman'.. And Wade let out a sigh. Otherwise just sitting over in regular clothes, not even bothering with his image inducer, sitting and seeming to just be one more pile of misery over in the city. A woman's voice says, next to him, "Rough day?" It comes from the stool next to Wade at the counter, and the voice belongs to a pale but pretty goth chick, dressed in black pants and a black sleeveless shirt, an anhk necklace hanging around her neck and makeup around her right eye that looks like the symbol for the Eye of Horus. "Feel like talking about it?" There's a half smile then as Wade looks up, "Hey. Is it that time yet?" He sounds almost hopeful over in a way then as he says it, "Or just another of those check ins? And hey, take a seat." Some people might be surprised at her. Some people might beg at her. Wade? Wade was always hopeful for her. "And that purple twerp been giving you trouble?" Death shakes her head. "Nah, just checking in on you. And this diner makes a chicken fried steak." She points at Deadpool's body on the floor behind him, where his head is blasted off. "Plus the Joker used some new fangled plasma gun to vaporize your head so it was going to take a few seconds until you healed up anyway." That's when Wade might notice that everyone else in the diner is frozen and look like they're in a state of absolute horror. And in the window you can see Joker in mid-escape. Deadpool sighs and grumbles, "Oh wlel, a guy can dream." Wade glances over at himself, "I suppose this is what I get for trying to clown around." Wade glances over at her a little sadly, "So can I make the most of it then?" Wade went over to offer her his hand, in a timid sort of way then. "I know you're.. Her and not really her and.." He shrugs. "Cosmics baby." Death pats Wade's hand. "Actually that other one is me too. I multitask. I also outsource sometimes. There are a lot of living beings to keep track of, and when you get into the whole infinnite multiverse thing... well... that's where you start talking ridiculous numbers. I figured since two of those universes merged, you wouldnt mind if I just looked like this - I prefer it." She smiles. "And the purple creep hasnt been bugging me since your universe merged with this one - so far I don't think he's even noticed. But seriously, you seem down." Deadpool shrugs, "Ehh, I suppose taht's sorta my lot over in life." His tumor-scarred face breaking out in a half smile. "But hey, it's a living. Least I know I'll always sorta have a place and.. Well, not a purpose." Deadpool gave a nod, "And fair enough on the having minions bit. I mean, it worked for.. Ehh, that jokes' not even funny over to me." He went to offer her a scarred hand again. Deadpool offers up his hand over to dance then, "Ehh, I like you this way too. It's nicer. Nothing quite poking my eye out." He amends, "Then again, I'm pretty good at that over on my own." Then shrugging once more, ""Ehh, I suppose taht's sorta my lot over in life." His tumor-scarred face breaking out in a half smile. "But hey, it's a living. Least I know I'll always sorta have a place and.. Well, not a purpose." He goes on quietly, "And I can't blame ya for having minions. I mean.." He laughs softly, coughing up what might not be blood, "Never mind, that jokes' not funny to me. And since you're.. Sorta just the gall I've fallen hard for but that can't fall back, can I have this dance?" Death smiles a little. "Wade... you're depressing me a little. Think about that. You're depressing ME." Death takes a moment. "Sure, we can have a dance..." she say as she accepts his hand and gets up with Deadpool. "So.... tell me about this girl that's got you all down in the dumps?" she says as they start waltzing. Deadpool sighs, "You ever meet a girl.." He amends, "Other than you, of course." He goes on softly, "You know that would be perfect? And not freaked by what you are?" He holds his cheeks out, stretching them over in a playful manner as he then goes back to holding Death's hand. "Well she could be it. But I know I'm even messed up more than she is. And I don't want to make her over in.." Wade searches for the right words. "Antoher me. She's already had one really messed up person in her life she's.. Trying to cut the puppet strings of, and I think doing a good job of it. Think least I can for her is make sure he doesn't try and jerk them back. And I know I can't cut his. There are /rules/ on that. And it ain't my place. But hopefully I can make sure he doesn't make a grab for her." Death thinks as they dance. "I meet a lot of girls.... I met about 150,000 of them on this planet alone in the last couple of seconds. Not so many that don't get freaked out, at least initially. They usually get to accept me though once they've had a little time to process it all." She gets dipped by Deadpool, then back up and continues dancing with him. "You mean the nice crazy girl who dresses up like the jester?" Deadpool nods, "Yeah. She's.." He sighs, "She's too good for me, and I don't want to risk messing her up again over the same way I tend to do with everything." He lets you twirl him and continues the dance. "I mean.. She doesn't deserve what being with me would put her through." He laughs softly, "And she's had a rough enough time of it forever. And we all end up wtih you. Just a matter of time in the end." Death quirks an eyebrow as she apparently leads. "Yeah I'm pretty sure being with you can't be worse than how it's been with her past love, Wade." Death dips Wade, then brings him back up. "I mean... she's had five near me experiences in the past two years. Mostly because of her ... I guess ex-boyfriend? Pretty sure you can't be worse." Deadpool nods, "Yeah. But she deserves someone that.." Wade shakes his head, "I guess isn't in a constant state of rotting, mentally and physically." He lets you dip him, acquiescing to you leading. "She's had a hard time, and least I can do for her is try and cut back on those.. Near you things. No offense." Death smiles as the dancing continues. "None taken. Have you thought about asking her what she thinks about it? Unless you havent because ... to be honest I thought there was a little thing about her now maybe being into... you know... that redhead? With the plants?" Deadpool ndos over at Death, "Yeah I have. And that's sorta how I think I'm a bit too nuts for her." He goes on quietly, going to softly spin you over, "And there's that too. I'm not really sure she wants another loon on top of.. The one she has that loves her unconditionally and already has done everything she can to save her, y'know." Death spins around. "Somehow I think she's actually attracted to crazy, in which case you might have a shot." She goes back to the normal waltzing. "But you'd probably be happier if you at least asked her. You know - give her the option to know how you feel?" She stops dancing. "Look... I probably should go - things to do, you know... You going to be okay?" She then looks at the body on the floor. "Emotionally?" Deadpool looks up at Death quietly, "In all honesty? No." He gives her a quiet nod, "But I don't htink that's ever gonna change, so just one more thing you gotta live with." He asks one final question, almost timidly, "And.. I gonna remember this? When my head grows back? If so.." He smiels a bit, "At least I can say I got to dance with death in the pale moonlight. And thank you for that." Wiping away a tear. Death looks at Deadpool for a few seconds. Then sighs. "Yes... you'll be able to remember it. I stopped making you forget not long after you you went crazy.... er than normal. Usually." She moves to get her umbrella from the stool, then heads back to Wade. "Can I give you some advice though? Cheer up. Life's too short." She taps him on the nose. Then she's gone. And Wade is on the floor looking up, his head having regrown itself. The Joker? Long gone. Deadpool laughs softly, "And life's too long. And take care. And get in a bit of fun when you can." Wade gives a gentle smile, "And go to Tahiti sometime. I hear it's a magical place." And she's gone. And he's waking up. Head back in place. His body having been otherwise hit with some more energy bolts while he was out. And Wade awkanes to find himself naked, clothing having been disintegrated over by the energy bolts and half melted into his body as he healed. "Dmamit. Now I'm gonna have an indecent exposure rap on top.."